The present invention relates generally to closures for bags, and more particularly to airtight closures useful for resealing bags containing perishable goods.
Presently, a variety of closures are known that are employed to seal flexible bags, commonly in use today in connection with the storage of foodstuffs, garments and the like. In applications where sealing of such bags is desirable, the contents of the bag has been found to degrade in contact with atmospheric air. Thus, foodstuffs are known to become stale, while garments may become soiled and mechanical devices become fouled in contact with air, particularly air carrying moderate levels of particulate pollutants. In all instances, it is desirable to maintain airtight closure of such bags until it is desired to use the contents. Further, the closure device should be capable of being reused to reestablish the airtight securement of the bag, in the event that either the contents of the bag has not been fully expended or new materials have been inserted therein.
Certain closures are known in the prior art which attempt to address the problems expressed above. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,861 to Olson discloses a one piece molded plastic clip comprising a flat strip having a hinge medially provided therein and a locking means comprising a projection and mating recess disposed for cooperation at the respective free ends thereof. The Olson device further defines a ridge extending along the inner surface of one of the legs which places pressure against the flexible bag being held therebetween. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,293 to Nemrod et al discloses a bag tie which employs a continuous strip defining on the mating inner surfaces thereof a bag engaging clasp which defines paired arms mating with a singular projection to secure the crimped end of the bag therein. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,905 to Cote disclosing a linear clamping device having a spring urging two flat members toward each other to apply pressured securement to a bag inserted therebetween.
All of the aforenoted devices have been found to possess certain deficiencies. Thus, both the Olson device and the device of Cote rely upon lateral pressure imposed upon the surfaces of the bag to secure the bag an airtight sealed engagement. Frequently however, the bags thus inserted are not perfectly flat and therefore certain air spaces will remain despite the pressure imposed by the paired arms or strips, with the result that some slippage of the clasp may occur and certain movement of the ends of the bag may result in the seepage of air therein.
The device defined in Nemrod et al partially addresses this problem by providing some securement which appears capable of rigidly securing the ends of the bag. Nemrod et al, however, fails to secure the bag at all points along its girth by virtue of the size of the clasping member, with the consequence that air seepage appears possible during the locking engagement of the bag.
The present device is designed and constructed to overcome the aforenoted deficiencies.